365 ways to discover jealousy
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Beck is hanging out at Andre's, after a fight with Jade, and discovers the original lyrics of "365 Days". What will Beck do when he realizes what they mean? His reaction surprises even his girlfriend.


**Just a little oneshot of a jealous Beck! Enjoy, Review :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope...it's still not mine...sad day.**

Tired. That's the only word Beck had to describe his feeling at the moment. He and Jade had gotten into a fight...again. They always seemed to be over the stupidest of things. For all Beck knew, her coffee wasn't the right flavor, or he had flirted with a girl from just saying "Hey", or he was too sappy for saying he loved her in public. The reasons were numerous. This time it was Jade and her jealousy. She absolutely refused to believe that Beck was only working on a project with Sarah Gerson, which is why he was video chatting her. Of course Jade had jumped to the conclusion of "your'e cheating" and "you want to break up with me". Both of which he had assured her were false. She had cooled down after a while, but still. Shouldn't she have more trust in him than that?

He shook his head and rolled over on Andre's bed. The two were suppose to be practicing for a play they were both starring in, but it had turned into just chillin and listening to some music. Eventually the had grown hungry so Andre had ran for pizza. Entertaining frustrating thoughts of his uptight girlfriend wasn't helping his mood much, so he decided to check out some of Andre's new music. If there's one thing that boy could do, it was come up with a hit. Some lyrics and music sheets were spread out across the dresser against the wall. Beck moved over to them and started scanning them out. Most were random and unfinished, done for school projects, but some weren't bad. He moved a stack of the papers to look through the rest underneath, but a pile slipped off and scattered on the floor. "Crap," Beck groaned, hoping Andre hadn't had them set in any particular order. He gathered the runaway pages and noticed one of the askew was his friend's latest song "365 days".

Only something caught Beck's attention as he gazed it over. Black lines were crossed through many words, with "baby" written above them, as replacement. This was curious. He held the paper up to the light so he could see the word written underneath. And his breath caught.

_Jade_?

Why would Andre have written her name down in the original piece? The Beck actually re-read the words.

_Monday, I fell for you_

_ Tuesday, I wrote you this song_

_ Wednesday, I waited outside your'e door, even though I know it's wrong..._

But surely Andre didn't mean...no, he couldn't be sure of that.

He checked the date on the top of the paper. Three days before his performance. Two days after he recorded that song with Jade, and the week he started acting all weird. Was this the reason then? The driving force? Beck thought it over for a while. Andre had starred at them an awful lot during the performance. And he has been a lot more accepting of Jade lately, even taking up for her in agruements. Suddenly, he felt as though he had been blind. Andre was crushing on Jade! _His_ girlfriend! What? Was he waiting for her and Beck to break up again before making a move on her?

Wasn't gonna happen! He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so angry, or why he just wanted to tear the limbs off his best friend. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to ponder it before Andre came striding into the room, accompanied by none other than Jade herself, and Tori.

"Hey, ran into these two at the pizza place, they're gonna hang for a bit." He told Beck casually. The longer haired boy didn't respond. The others quited too as the tense atmosphere hit them.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jade asked, concerned. Apparently she was over they're fight.

He down at her as she moved to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"This." He said coldly, crumpling the paper and throwing it at Andre.

"What?" Tori questioned, confused by Beck's so apparent attitude.

Andre straightened out the paper, and they watched as his complextion turned three shades whiter. He gapped, then looked up at his friend. "Beck...I..."

"You what?" He fired back heatedly, "You think you might have something to tell me? Might want to inform me of what your playing at? Go ahead!"

He could have sworn the black boy was blushing. "I'm not playing anything...it's not what you think!"

"Oh, right...I'm sure I've completely got the wrong idea!"Beck scoffed.

"What is going on here?" Jade demanded, meanwhile, Tori had grabbed the paper from Andre and fell quiet.

"You knew?" Beck declared, seeing her face.

"Kinda..." She answered back, small, but sheepishly.

Beck could only huff.

"Hello? I'm still in the dark over here!" Jade waved her hand in his face, not liking that she was ignored.

"Go on." Beck stared at the other two, "Show her."

Tori handed the matted page to Jade who read it over.

"Okayyy?" she stated warily, "Andre's song is why we are throwing around this big arguement?

"Tori, go explain to her!" Beck commanded, eyes still on Andre, "I think we need to talk alone for a minute."

Even Jade knew better than to protest. But she was worried. Not much got Beck in such a mood.

After the door shut, Andre tried to hold his piece, "Man, I'm sorry...it wasn't really like that.."

Beck sat on the edge of the bed. "Andre...I...explain. I'll tell for myself."

"Well," he began hesitantly, "It started that day she helped me write that song. We were just chilling and working on it, and took a break when it got late. She was actually kinda nice, and was joking around instead of just being snappy. And she was smiling, Beck, really smiling. That's a rare sight, and even rarer when she's away from you. I guess I just felt kinda special that she smiled that way because of me."

Beck could feel his collected fascade slipping again, anger taking over once more. But Andre took no notice.

"And then she got an idea for the chorus and sang it to me. Her voice, man...I mean, I've heard her sing before, I know how talented she is, but this just felt so personal, so private. It was literally like heaven. I couldn't do anything after that. Her voice was stuck in my head, and I thought I liked her, a lot. I went to Tori for advice. I never wanted Jade for myself, Beck...honest. I knew she was yours...but I tried to get rid of that feeling without doing anything, and I don't work that way. I had to move past it by getting my emotions out. But I couldn't really be all 'Hey, I like your girlfriend, but now I'm over it, hows the weather?' could I? No. And I had already written this song, so Tori suggested that I sing it to Jade, but change her name to something generic so it wasn't obvious it was about her. I got it all out, and over the next few days, those feelings faded. Man, I swear, I don't feel anything but friendship for her anymore."

Beck remained quiet, only starring. Finally when the moment got too quiet Andre spoke up again.

"So, I'm sorry for that."

Beck sighed. "I don't know what to say, Andre. We're best friends. I didn't think we had secrets, but I kinda get your point." He took in a breath, "Are you sure it's over, nothing left at all?"

Andre nodded eagerly. "Absolutely sure! I like someone else now." He seemed to regret the words after they left his mouth.

Beck pressed for more, enjoying his friend's discomfort. "Oh yeah? And who migh that be?"

Andre blushed again, before muttering a name so low, Beck didn't catch it.

"What was that?" Beck asked, amused.

"I said...Tori..." Andre confirmed, definately turning red now.

Beck laughed. "Dude, that's been obvious for ages. Why do you think I was so surprised by this?"

"Yeah, I know," Andre agreed, "So, we cool?" He asked tentavely.

Beck sighed again, thinking. Andre hadn't really done anything wrong...Jade was an exotic creature when she wanted to be. Mysterious and alluring, you needed only to get close enough to see that. Many didn't last that long, but he had, and apparently, so had his best friend. But he could see the sincerity in Andre's eyes now. There was no threat; Andre wouldn't do that to him.

"Yeah, man, we're cool." He answered.

Now, they could here footsteps slamming up the stairs, and Andre's door was threw open. "BECK OLIVER! How dare you?"

Beck turned just in time to see his girlfriend fly at him, immeadiately up in his face, while Tori stood at the door, panting, a look of appology on her face.

"What?" Beck questioned, giving Jade his attenion.

"What? What? How can you ask that? You are unbelievable! I'll tell you WHAT! You just spent hours, and I mean HOURS lecturing me about my temper, and my jealousy, and not getting upset when girls throw themselves at you, but no, the one time someone shows the slightest bit of interest in me, Andre of all people, you go and have a fricken cow! You are such a hypocrite! How can you yell at me when you freaked out over a song? Written forever ago! Your pathetic! I can't beli-" He cut her off in a hard kiss.

She kissed him back for a moment, while the other two stood there awkwardly, then proceded at pushing him away. "Do NOT think you are getting off that easily!"

He could only grin at her. "Of course not, babe."

"Ugh," she groaned, "let's go!" And with that she stomped down the stairs, knowing he would follow.

He turned back his friends. "Sorry for that." he told them both, though he wasn't sure if he was appologizing for Jade's behavior or his own. Maybe both. Tori smiled and nodded her acceptance.

"Don't even worry about it. And I'm sorry too."Andre replied, grateful that the worse had passed.

"Yeah,"Beck answered, turning for the door. "See yall later."

It was no time at all before they had reached his R.V. Jade had been silent the whole trip home, and he hadn't said anything either, afraid of getting her started again. It was darkening outside, the sun having set some time ago, and a light chill played with the air. Jade shivered as he unlocked the door. Once inside, he shut the door and pulled her to him.

"You cold?" he asked.

She wiggled closer into his embrace, "Not anymore." she sighed contently.

He smiled and pulled her over to his bed. "I sorry."

He was hoping her good mood would equal a quick forgiveness.

"I know." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know if I should be angry, amused, or flattered right now."

His eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean?"

Her mouth curved in a smirk. "Beck, you were being hypocritical, but this is the first time I've ever seen you jealous like that. I kinda liked it. Even more that it was over Andre, who you should know better than think he would go for me, or even that I'd be interested in him when I have you! It was a little weird, seeing you be the angry one for once." She climbed into his lap.

"Actually," she said, straddling him," it was kind of hot."

Beck let out a little chuckle. "I'm not use to having to think of losing you. Other guys think your hot, but your attitude keeps them away. Trust me, I've heard rumors. So it never bothered me too much that they found you attractive, I mean, you are. But Andre...he knows you. Really knows you, not just your everyday, I hate the world self. He's seen your other sides too. I think that's what scared me the most."

Jade kissed his forehead. "There is absolutely no reason to worry, Beck. I love you and you alone. Nothing's going to change that. Not even Andre's amazing silky hot dreads could sway my feelings."

Beck smirked, "Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Jade kissed his lips this time, smiling against them. "Well I thought it was!" Then her tone grew serious. "But still, I'm kind of glad this happened. Not that I'm crazy about the fact that my friend use to have a crush on me, but it let you see a bit of what I go through everyday with you. What if I told you that you were in 'time-out' for yelling at Andre. You wouldn't like it. Maybe you'll remember this feeling the next time you want to yell at me for girls hitting on you left and right. Because that's how it feels Beck. Like I could lose you."

"But you wont." He assured her, rubbing her back, just enjoying the feeling of closeness with her, not only physically, but emotionallly as well. As much as they fought, they understood each other.

"Yeah, I know." She agreed, pushing him onto his back on the bed. "Now back to how my boyfriend's getting all mad and jealous was a complete turn on..."

Beck laughed freely, knowing where she was going with this, and had no problem helping her get there. Interlacing there fingers, he flipped them, so she lay under him now.

"Turn on, huh? Maybe I should have tried that one a while back."

She answered as his lips began to cover her body in kisses.

"Just shut up and KISS me," She demanded, running her fingers into his hair roughly.

The following grin lit up his whole face. "In a hurry?"

Jade just groaned, arching into him, trying to get as close as possible.

"Just slow down babe." He told her, "Trust me, after tonight, there should be no doubt in anyone's mind that you are MINE. And..." he continued. "You will love every minute of it."

She stared at his confident face. "I'll hold you too that mister Oliver. Wouldn't want to have to seek out satisfication else where, like across town at your best friend's house."

Beck growled, covering her mouth in a suddendly hungry kiss.

Under their lips, Jade's grin was smug. Jealously was an interesting thing. And it fit her boyfriend well.


End file.
